


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Announcements, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forgive Me, Large Breasts, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce cheats on Clark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> Here is my new story of Batman!!! I hope you guys like it. I'm still new with writing this pairing and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta.
> 
> \-------

Clark Kent was broken. He had just caught his boyfriend for three years with another man. He had run out from the house as Bruce Wayne tries to go after him from behind.

"Clark! Baby, wait!"

Clark had immediately stripped off of his clothing as he had his Superman suit and flew off into the night sky going back to Metropolis. He never once looked back at his lover calling out to him.

\--------

Bruce Wayne knew that this was a mistake but he hadn't had sex for months now. He and Clark Kent had been busy with their current jobs and their current roles as Batman & Superman.

He thought he could get away from it that night as he was so sure that Kent was back in Metropolis. However he was dead wrong when he was pounding into the man in front of him, he heard a creaking from behind.

He slowly slowed down as the man whimpered in disappointment. He turns around and saw that the bedroom door was opened wide enough for the other person to see what was happening inside.

Bruce saw the heart broken look on his lover's face and he knew he was in deep shit.

\--------

Bruce sighed unhappily as he was in his black robe that night within the kitchen. His butler, Alfred, had dismissed the man that he was with. 

He had heard them arguing upstairs as the man wanted to see him before he left. Alfred had stopped the man by doing so as Bruce heard the door slamming before Alfred had called for backup.

A minute later, Alfred had come into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink or eat, Master Wayne?" He asked.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Yes you did, sir. Why didn't you come to me if you wanted sex that badly, Master Wayne? We used to do it before," Alfred said as he sat at the table next to his master.

"It would still end up badly if it was you that Clark caught me with," Bruce replied.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Grovel at his feet and beg for his forgiveness," Bruce said.

"Including as Batman?" Alfred asked.

"If that what it takes," Bruce said frowning.

"The night is still young sir, have you came?" Alfred asked as he put his hand on Bruce's thigh and squeezed.

Bruce didn't want to do it but Alfred's persuasion was tempting. The two of them hadn't done it since Bruce had taken in a lover and it was only friends with benefits between he and Alfred.

The playboy billionaire was already in trouble with Clark so he decided to do it as he nodded. He stood up as he untied his robe and let it fall down onto the ground. He licked his lips as he saw Alfred staring at his hard, aching cock.

"Punish me, daddy. Fuck me whatever it takes," Bruce said lustfully making Alfred moan.

\---------

Lois Lane stares at her ex-boyfriend across their office desks of the Daily Planet. Clark wasn't typing up his article that was due within a week.

He had a far away look on his face that she was sure something had happened. She stood up to go towards him as she stopped in front of his desk, "Clark, do you want to get an early lunch?" She asked.

Clark looks up at her and nodded, "I need to talk to you anyway," he said as Lois nodded in agreement.

\---------

Lois stared at him from across the table as if she wasn't quite believing on what he was saying. "No…." She whispered in anguish.

Clark nodded, "He actually did," he said.

"That bastard! I knew he wasn't too good for you! Where is he so that I can kick his ass?!" Lois asked seething angrily.

Clark blinked at his ex-girlfriend, "You do realize that his Batman, right?" He asked.

"So? He won't hit a woman," Lois replied.

Clark knew that was true. "I'll be fine, Lois. I'll just continue my life here in Metropolis," he said.

"That's a lie and you know it," Lois replied.

Clark sighed, at least he has someone beside his side other than his mom that knows him too well. "Lois, I'll handle it," he said.

Lois sighed unhappily, "Fine, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," she said.

Clark nodded as he appreciated that gesture. "How is your new boyfriend treating you?" He asked as he changed the subject and Lois smiled.

\---------

When they returned to their office, Clark saw a small gift sitting on top of his papers. "When did this arrived?" He asked picking it up.

"Ten minutes ago," the man behind Clark said.

"Did you see who it was from?" Lois asked.

"The mail carrier," the man said with a shrugged as he went back to his desk.

Clark sat on his chair as he stared at the small gift. He knew who it was from and he knew that he was trying to get Clark for his forgiveness.

"Aren't you going to opened it?" Lois asked intrigued.

Clark put the gift down and opened it. Inside was a small key for him.

"A key?" Lois asked frowning.

Clark picked it up as he stared at it momentarily before smiling to himself. Lois was confused as she looks at Clark for answers. "He gave me one of his cars that I like," he explained.

Lois mouth was formed into an 'O' as she was shocked and surprised. "You lucky bastard," she said in amusement.

His boyfriend was really trying to makeup for what he did. "Expensive things won't make me go back to him," Clark said as he put the key down.

"What are you going to do?" Lois asked.

"I'll wait and see where this will lead," Clark said, "I won't be the one running back to him, it has to be him seeking me out. I'll be keeping this key though for safe keeping," he added.

Lois shook her head, "You really are going to be hard to get, Clark Kent," she said as Clark didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> This really is my first time writing a multi-chapter on this pairing. I don't have beta, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes or anything. Enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> \--------

It's been one week since Bruce gave the key to Clark and yet he did not heard from him. He only saw him on the news as Superman.

Bruce groaned as he was in front of his computer inside the Batcave. "I'm not into this sentimental shit," he said to no one in particular.

"No doubt," A voice replied startling Bruce. He turns around and saw Diana, "What did you do to Clark? Alfred somewhat gave me the summary," she said.

Bruce fidgeted in his seat as he didn't want to piss off the amazon woman. "I uh, cheated on him," he said.

"That's what Alfred said but I expect there's more than that," Diana said as she was coming closer to him.

Bruce didn't want to tell her about he and Alfred. What was he gonna do now? He was sure that he was going to get bruised up by the end of the day.

\---------

Clark realized something that the past few days, Batman was always their first before he was during a crime. How was that possible? He had better hearing than he did! Was he too preoccupied?!

He decided to confront Bruce one night as he saw him watching the scene below him from a rooftop. Clark knew that Bruce was waiting for the police to come before it was the okay.

He flew over to Bruce making Bruce startle a bit. "I thought you were out fighting crime somewhere else," Bruce replies lamely.

Clark snorted as he stared at his ex-lover. "What are you doing here, Bruce? Shouldn't you be in Gotham, fighting your own?" He asked.

"Someone here haven't been doing their job lately," Bruce lied.

"Bruce!"

Bruce glares at Clark before he took off into the night and before Clark could say anything else. He heard sirens down below and knew the police had come.

\---------

"It didn't worked, Diana," Bruce said unhappily as soon as he was back in the cave.

Diana looks up as her face was flushed. Bruce suddenly realized that she was naked and Alfred was there in front of her as his cock was hanging out from his opened pants.

He saw that Diana had been kneeling and it looked like she had been giving a blowjob to Alfred. Bruce saw her tits and it was quite huge for a woman.

"You got bad timing, sir," Alfred said.

"Unless he wants to join us," Diana said with a wink.

Bruce wanted to go over there but he didn't want to be on Clark's bad side anymore and that one night was his last night with Alfred.

"When you're done here, wipe everything that you had sex. Alfred, don't delete those tapes. I want to watch you pound into Diana with that hard cock of yours," Bruce said licking his lips before turning to leave.

Before Bruce had left, he heard a moan coming from Alfred and a question from Diana saying: "tapes? What tapes?"

\-------

"Why not just give him a second chance, Clark?" Lois asked sighing as Clark was in her apartment one day.

Clark shook his head as he was staring at his laptop screen and was typing up the next article. "I don't want to be easy to get," he said without looking up.

Lois turned on the television and saw Bruce Wayne popping up on screen. "Do you know what this is about?" She asked as she tuned up the volume.

Clark looks up as he stopped writing to hear what his ex-boyfriend was doing now. It was his and Lois day off and the two of them weren't assigned to this conference.

"Is this press conference had to do with something of your stocks going down?" A reporter asked.

"No, actually, this press conference has to do something personal of mine," Bruce replied.

"Are the rumors true then? Do you really have a girlfriend?" Another reporter asked as Clark paled and Lois was listening inventively.

"A boyfriend, actually and his name is Clark Kent," Bruce said making Clark yelped in surprised and Lois having a shocked face.

"He actually told them!!!" Lois exclaims laughing hysterically.

"Lois! You do realize that Mr. White will be so pissed about this, don't you?" Clark asked as Lois just kept of laughing as Bruce continued on.

"……Kent and I met right after I bought The Daily Planet. Our relationship won't be affecting his work," Bruce lies.

"How long the two of you been together?" The reporter asked.

"Three years, more or less," Bruce replies with a smile.

Clark groans unhappily, "I am in deep shit, everyone will know I have a thing for a playboy billionaire," he said.

Suddenly a phone was ringing as Clark looks over and saw that Lois had answered her phone.

"Eh! An interview?! Now???" Lois asked as she looks over at Clark who was listening, "yes, Perry, we will be there," Lois said as she hungs up. "You better think of what you will say," she said to Clark.

Clark looks over at the television and see that Bruce was still talking. "…….not! I will not tell you the location of Kent's family, that's another issue at hand," Bruce said angrily.

"Lois, why do you think Bruce is doing this?" Clark asked.

"Think about it: has your relationship been disclosed to the public?" Lois asked.

"No, he thinks it might jeopardize of me being Superman or he being Batman," Clark explained.

"He cares about you, Clark. He doesn't want to hide it anymore," Lois said.

"I'll contact Bruce after his press conference. He should know what's going on within The Daily Planet," Clark replied.

"What about giving us some juicy details about your relationship, Mr. Wayne?" A reporter asked making Clark choked and Lois started to snigger.

"I don't think he'll appreciate about me giving the juicy details," Bruce said with a wink making some reporter's laughed, "I can tell you this though: he is a great kisser," he said.

"He really is lying, Lois," Clark replied as it was the other way around and he knew that he wasn't the one who was a great kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it, a good secone chapter? The next chapter should be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? A good second story?


End file.
